


How To Save A Life

by The_Rogue_Sylph



Series: Gods of Los Santos [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Michael's only mentioned, Songfic, bitch dragon gets what's coming to it, skyfac au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rogue_Sylph/pseuds/The_Rogue_Sylph
Summary: They have one chance at this. Either they'll have to kill Jeremy, or their old friend would return.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Series: Gods of Los Santos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588978
Kudos: 8





	How To Save A Life

_Step one, you say we need to talk_

The duo waited months, slowly biding their time and strength, keeping a low profile as they kept an eye out for Jeremy. Just as the duo were ready to finally search for the traitor an envelope showed up in Gavin’s mailbox. Gavin warily scanned before opening it. Inside was a letter, a letter from Jeremy. All it had was a time and a place. Mount Chilliad, Sunrise on the third of the next month. It could very well be a trap, but it also may be the perfect opportunity. 

_He walks, you say sit down, it's just a talk_

In the end they both went, their Blades held tightly in their hands. This would be the end of them or the end of Jeremy. They couldn’t fail their friends. They had to kill the traitor. Jeremy was already there at the lift waiting for them, sickening purple eyes watching their every move as they approached. He was also a lot paler, blackened veins practically popping out of Jeremy’s skin in contrast. Something in Gavin screamed that this was all wrong. They were missing something.

_He smiles politely back at you_

“Solar Queen, Dark God.” The Blood God said, voice low, raspy, more like a beast’s than the friend they once knew. Gavin and Ryan exchanged a quick glance, both knowing that something was wrong.

_You stare politely right on through_

“Blood God.” Gavin said, tone very tense as the traitor stood up from his seated position. Though Jeremy made no move to attack them quite yet.

_Some sort of window to your right_

“The final showdown, ironic it’s at the same place the Dark God lost his life the first time.” Jeremy said, voice crackling as he maliciously grinned, showing of beast like fangs and sharpened teeth. 

_As he goes left, and you stay right_

“You may have cheated death here before, but not this time.” Gavin said, holding himself high. The sun was high in the sky and blistering, responding to Gavin’s current anger at his old friend. He would not let Jeremy go this time.

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

Ryan couldn’t help but blame himself as he looked at Jeremy. He had been the closest to the Blood God. Perhaps had he been more attentive to Jeremy than they could have prevented the tragedy that befell them. But the past was the past, unyielding and unfriendly. He could look back and reflect, or he could move into the future and make up for his mistakes

_You begin to wonder why you came_

“I’m afraid that will not be the case Solar Queen.” Jeremy’s Soul Blade glinted in the sun as he pulled it from its sheath.

_Let him know that you know best_

“Jeremy, we used to be close. This isn’t the friend I knew.” Ryan pressed, deciding to try and talk it out first. Gvain hadn’t wanted to let Ryan do this but had relented in the end, if only because it might make it easier to take him down.

_Cause after all, you do know best_

Jeremy only laughed at him, crackling and low. He shook his head, oh poor poor Ryan, thinking that Jeremy was still here. The Blood God had been killed in the end, under their claws.

_Try to slip past his defense_

“The Jeremy you once knew is long dead.” He responded with a snarl.

_Without granting innocence_

“Ryan.” Gavin said softly. There was no changing Jeremy back to the friend they knew, but Ryan had to try

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

“You used to care about us! You were one of the first people to lay down your life for everyone! You were the God of Sacrifice!” Ryan said, standing his ground as he looked at the fallen god. 

_The things you've told him all along_

“Jeremy, you can fix this, just let this crusade go.” Ryan pressed.

_And pray to God he hears you_

Ryan hoped Jeremy would regain his mind, that his friend would come back to them, that they could fix all this and bring back the other three. Ryan hoped that they could fix everything and that his family could reunite and heal.

_And I pray to God he hears you_

Gavin knew that Ryan’s past friendship was clouding his judgement, but still Gavin prayed that Jeremy would lay down his blade. This was the only chance Gavin would give. To let Jeremy renounce his actions and tell them what he did to the other three

_As he begins to raise his voice_

“He’s Long dead Dark God! Only I remain!” The Blood God shouted, voice distorting into more of a roar than a shout. He was tired of this back and forth, purple eyes blazing. 

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

“Jeremy please. We can fix all this.” Ryan said. It was becoming clearer and clearer Jeremy wasn’t listening. That this was futile like Gavin had predicted it would be.

_Drive until you lose the road_

This was it. Jeremy was choosing to fight instead of talking it out, to denounce everything he once knew instead of giving up on whatever fruitless path he was on. 

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

Ryan finally understood that peace was no longer an option. His friend had been lost. It hurt him to know that returning to peaceful times was no longer an option. That he had to kill Jeremy. But he had to face the facts. 

_He will do one of two things_

“Are you finally done drivelling?” The Blood God asked with a sneer, flipping his Soul Blade so it was in an attack position. Gavin shifted beside Ryan, his Solar Blade in hand. This was it. Thye had done what they could.

_He will admit to everything_

Before the Imposter could attack their entire body froze up and they felt like they had been dragged into the abyss of the ocean. Then it began acting on its own, dropping the Soul Blade and backpedaling away. The imposter grew angry at what was happening who dare take control of their body?

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

“Ryan! Gavin! While I still have control! Kill me!” Jeremy shouted, eyes now the familiar brown they knew all too well. Jeremy knew he only had a limited time before the Dragon could best the other three holding them back. He knew if he died the reincarnation cycle would start for the four of them, but the dragon was a separate case. Gods knew what would happen to them. 

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

“What, Jeremy what’s going on?” Ryan asked, feeling the shift in Jeremy’s energy. No longer was it malicious, once more it was the friendly energy Ryan knew all too well. He and Gavin exchanged shocked looks. Something was amiss.

_Where did I go wrong?_

“Stab me! I can explain in my next life! But you have to trust me!” Already his control was fading. The dragon was angry, angry that Jeremy had survived, had stolen the other three’s souls from them. They had to listen to him, to free them.

_I lost a friend_

As Jeremy went to once more plead with his friends he felt blazing hot metal tear into him, piercing his heart and then lung before being torn out. Gavin was suddenly filling his entire view as blood gushed out of the stab wound. 

_Somewhere alone in the bitterness_

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Jeremy croaked out, smiling despite the blood that was now being coughed out. His friends were safe. At his own sacrifice. Oh how ironic he was living up to his title in the first time he had control in millenia

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

Ryan was suddenly beside Jeremy, taking his hand in his as he watched his friend bleed out. It was hard to watch. Jeremy Could only feel slight smugness towards the beast that had taken control over his body. In the end they had won. In the back of his head he could hear Michael hollering in relief. They would be back, even if it took a few reincarnation cycles.

_Had I known how to save a life_

Gavin watched as Jeremy went limp, felt his soul leave his body. This was the end of that. Just like that the Blood God was dead. Gavin shakily stood up, ignoring the blood staining him.

“We should bury him.” Ryan said softly and Gavin just nodded. Jeremy at least deserved a proper burial.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have like one more oneshot sorta in mind, but most likely it won't be a song fic. and that's a tentative maybe.


End file.
